


borrowed time

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, sometime on hoth but before han has to go rescue luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: He needed to sleep, but he wanted to take whatever of that time he could get.He inched back just far enough to see Luke.Luke’s mouth was a little open, a small damp spot on the pillowcase, his hair tangled together on that side and shower-fluffy from the real water Han could hook up to the Falcon on the other.Han took a slow breath and brushed Luke’s hair back from where it looked like it might be poking his eyes if they opened.





	borrowed time

Han didn’t really remember waking up.

It was dark in his bunk, soft and still quiet when he held his breath to try to listen outside; there was some movement, it sounded like, but not much, not enough that it seemed like he needed to be up anytime soon.

He was about to twist to get a look at the clock, but he was stopped by the arm around his waist, the top of his head bumping Luke’s chin before he froze up.

He held his breath again; Luke’s was still slow, steady, just a bit of a deeper inhale when Han shifted but nothing else after that.

Han buried his face in the curve of Luke’s neck and pulled himself in a little closer.

He didn’t fall asleep again yet.

He shifted again a while later, careful and slow to keep from jostling Luke as he tried to stretch the crick from his neck, rolling the stiffness from his ankles. He knew he needed to try to sleep, hadn’t gotten enough yet not to, but everything felt muffled, still and gentler than there was ever time to feel with all the rush around the base, the bounty hanging over his head.

It was just Luke’s chin over his head then, slow puffs against his hair.

He needed to sleep, but he wanted to take whatever of that time he could get.

He inched back just far enough to see Luke.

Luke’s mouth was a little open, a small damp spot on the pillowcase, his hair tangled together on that side and shower-fluffy from the real water Han could hook up to the Falcon on the other.

Han took a slow breath and brushed Luke’s hair back from where it looked like it might be poking his eyes if they opened.

All it got was another slightly deeper inhale, Luke’s fingers holding a little tighter at the back of Han’s shirt.

Han bit the inside of his cheek.

His eyes felt heavy but not quite heavy enough as he moved his hand back to Luke’s hip, nothing else to do but watch the occasional little twitch of his nose or the corner of his mouth, little movements under his eyelids; there wasn’t much else he would have wanted to do even if there had been.

He held his breath again when Luke grumbled, his arm still awkwardly bent around Han’s waist as he rolled onto his front, face smushed into the pillow. Han bit the inside of his cheek again to try to stifle a smile before realizing he didn’t have any reason to; he gently reached to lift Luke’s arm from around him so he could lie straight, but he hadn’t made it all the way before Luke grunted, swatting at Han’s side before his eyes stiffly blinked open.

He looked down at his arm, another mumbling sound before he moved his arm back down between them, linking his fingers together with Han’s.

His voice was low and a little rumbly, sleep scratchy when he asked, “What’s got you up?”

Han shrugged and moved his hand back up with Luke’s to kiss the backs of his fingers, and when Luke looked down at his arm again, “You rolled over bad.”

Luke hummed and held Han’s fingers between his a little tighter.

His eyes were still on their hands together, just open a crack before he looked up at Han. “What’s wrong?”

Han’s eyebrow twitched up. Nothing  _ wrong _ that he would have called it, just the bittersweet twinge of the feeling like he was taking borrowed time; the time was sweeter than bitter, and that was enough, but Luke was still looking expectantly at him, his thumb rubbing over Han’s before it went still with a short, sharp inhale at Han’s lips pressing softly to his.

“Nothing,” Han said, another kiss to Luke’s cheek before he shifted his head to the pillow again.

Luke’s eyes looked searching for a minute as he rolled onto his side again, a little crease between his eyebrows, but it smoothed out, and he nodded and leaned in to kiss the scar on Han’s chin.

He gave Han’s hand a quick squeeze before leaning up on his other elbow, squinting across the room before he lay back down.

“There’s still some time to sleep.”

“I know.”

The corners of Luke’s mouth twitched up before he let go of Han’s hand to pull him in a little closer with his arm around Han’s waist again.

They didn’t move yet, didn’t seem to try too hard to get back to sleep, either of them; Luke kept rubbing his fingers absently along Han’s spine, the backs of Han’s fingers running over Luke’s ribs at his side, silence in their muffled little bubble until Luke asked, “Are you cold?”

Han shrugged, but Luke shook his head; he carefully climbed over Han and out of the bed, a little shiver and just a little sleep-wobbly as he left Han’s bunk. He was back a couple minutes later with a fleece blanket from one of the extra storage compartments, gesturing for Han to move over so he could get in again to wrap the blankets tightly around themselves.

He started on Han’s side, tucking it in a little underneath him before looping it around himself so it was tucked just as tightly when he lay down again.

His eyes were crinkled at the corners, expectant look on his face again, and it changed to a grin when Han relented, “Thanks.”

It still didn’t seem like either of them were trying to sleep; it seemed more like Luke was taking the same time that Han was. 

His arm was snug around Han’s waist again, close enough that he could feel Luke laugh more than he heard it when he said, “All those generators and they can’t crank up the heat at all.”

“You know they can’t keep the hangar heated,” Luke said; he didn’t say anything about how Han could have just used the room offered to him more often than only when it got below freezing, or how  _ he _ could have even if Han didn’t want to.

“Yeah, I know,” Han mumbled. He nudged himself a little closer to Luke, but there was hardly even the space for him to have to. “You’re warm.”

He flinched as soon as he had said it; it felt  _ corny, _ loosened up enough for it to come out by the cozy, cocooned feeling under the blankets with Luke, but Luke just held him a little tighter and kissed the top of his head.

“You should have just gotten the blankets earlier, you know you get—”

“Yeah, I  _ know, _ I know, go to sleep,” Han mumbled, a soft kiss to Luke’s neck, but they still didn’t for a while; they had a little time.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!  
> also currently very open to fic ideas because this other book now is frying my brain and i need breaks every so often to let things Settle


End file.
